


A Wash Up

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron is a healer. Harry is his patient in a ward where Magic can't be used. Sponge bath ensues





	A Wash Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Notes: Written for the[](http://community.livejournal.com/hprwfqf/profile)[ **hprwfqf**](http://community.livejournal.com/hprwfqf/) ** Thanks to [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/), [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/), [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/), and [](http://redblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[**redblaze**](http://redblaze.livejournal.com/) for encouraging me when my muse was being a stubborn bloke. Thanks to [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) for beta reading this tonight when I know you've had a rough day. Dedicated to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) because she's had a bad week. Thanks to [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/)**shocolate** for not putting my claim back like I asked her to.   


* * *

"It's about time you got here," Harry says, tossing his Quidditch Weekly aside as I walk through the door to the room. "You're late."

I stare at Harry for a moment and roll my eyes. "A bit bored are you?"

Harry fusses with the blanket on his bed and I grin when he tries to scratch one of the remaining pox on his nose.

"Yes, I'm bored," Harry grunts and tries to take off the mittens I placed on him when I caught him scratching the spots on his face. "I can't use magic, you're working all the time, and I feel dirty."

I grin and pull the Muggle thermometer from my pocket and shake it down like Hermione taught me.

"You are not sticking that in my mouth again," Harry pulls his covers up around his head and flops onto his side. "I'm sick of you taking my temperature. I feel fine and I want to go home."

"Maybe tomorrow, Harry," I move to sit on the edge of the bed and I have to admit to myself he does smell a bit ripe. "Look, the spots are almost gone—"

"That's another thing," Harry says, "I notice Hermione hasn't been here to visit the last couple of days and it's her fault I've got this."

I pull at the sheets and blanket and when Harry opens his mouth again, I pop the thermometer in. I snag his wrist and take his pulse as I watch the clock on the wall. He's glaring at me and I almost feel bad.

"Your pulse is a bit fast," I comment as I stand and lift his arm to inspect it. "It looks like all the spots are gone. Hermione is dealing with three kids with the chicken pox along with—"

"Yeah, why did she have to marry a Muggle anyway," Harry grumbles around the thermometer. "It's really his fault—Hermione would have to marry a teacher who brought this curse home with him."

"Shut up, Harry and I'll give you a bath."

Harry's eyes widen and I'm aware he looks suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Come on, mate I've seen you naked, "I chuckle. "Don't act like you've got something I haven't seen."

Harry's eyes widen slightly and he makes a cutting gesture with his hand. I assume that means he wants me to shut up but I just grin instead.

"You just don't remember the fact that I've been the only Healer in this room," I smirk. "You scared all the mediwitches away with your ranting about having to wear mittens."

"You've given me baths?" Harry takes the thermometer out and glares at me. "Why…Why would you give me a bath?"

"Because you had a fever," I say as I snatch the thermometer from his hand. "That's my job."

I'm surprised when his face falls a bit at my comment and I make a quick note in his chart.

"Your temperature is normal and if you give me a minute I'll go and get the stuff."

"Can't you just help me to the shower?"

I rummage through his private bath for soap, shampoo, and I call back as I fill up the basin and pitcher with water.

"Mate, I don't mind," I test the water with my elbow and move back into the room. "I kind like taking care of you."

_He's blushing…why is he blushing?_

"So," Harry says softly. "You've done this before? With other people I mean."

"Blimey, loads of times, Harry." I grab some towels and place them behind his head. "I had to start in Healer training."

"Loads of other people," Harry mutters. "What are you, the patron saint of sponge baths?"

"No," I grin and waggle my eyebrows. "I'm just that good. In fact" I continue as I wet down his hair. "I got the highest marks."

Harry's face darkens and if I didn't know better I would have thought he was—jealous—nah that would be too much to hope for. I pour the shampoo onto my hands and work it into his messy hair. He shivers as I massage his scalp and when he moans softly I freeze.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No…" He shifts on the bed. "It feels really good…to be clean."

I continue to work the soap through his hair and try to ignore his little moans of pleasure as my fingers scrape against his scalp. I'm not sure when I started picturing Harry under me, moaning that way while I kiss my way down his chest, but it takes everything I have not to whimper. His eyes are closed, his lips pursed, and there is one drop of water making its way down the side of his cheek that I want to capture on my tongue.

My hands are shaking when I dry them on one of the towels and my cock is pressing uncomfortably against the front of my trousers. There is a dull ache in my stomach and I wonder just how I'm going to get through the next part of this. Picking up the pitcher, I slowly pour the water over his head, rinsing him clean, and he groans in appreciation.

"I feel better now, Ron," his eyes flutter open and I can see the arousal mirrored there. "Let's just play chess."

"Mate, you really do smell ripe," I say softly and force myself to stop looking into his eyes. "Look I'm going to change the bed…Why don't you use the loo and tie this towel around your waist."

Harry's face falls and I straighten up to my full height, "Just do it, Harry. Then we'll play a nice game of chess and I'll run down and get us a spot of tea."

Harry wobbles his way to the loo and I desperately try to get a handle on my control. I'm certain he'd figure out that he actually could probably take a shower. So why was I using my training to confine him—well not confine him torture myself is more like it.

_Because it's the only way you're going to find out--_

Stripping down the bed, I put a simple bottom sheet on. I'll have to change it again after his bath but for now, it would at least keep the mattresses dry. I could use magic—hell this was all a ruse to get Harry to rest anyway but he'd know. He'd spot the magical signature straight away and then I'd have to explain I was just trying to take care of him.

"Ready?" Harry's right behind me and I whirl around in surprise. "Mate you look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry once told me that it felt like he had a monster in his chest when he first fell for Ginny. I feel like I have a monster in my trousers as I take him in. He's standing in front of me, his hair mussed up and wet, his glasses sitting slightly crooked on his nose, and nipples are puckered and hard from the cool air. It takes everything I have not to dip my head forward and lave one of them just to warm them.

"I reckon," I squeak and I clear my throat. "Lie down on your stomach."

_I don't think I can handle—well I can just imagine what he'd do if I was bathing him and out of the blue started sucking his cock. Yeah, I reckon the washing his back is the best route…_

He settles on to the bed and I swallow hard before dipping my hands in the water and soaping them up. _Why aren't you using a washcloth again? Could it be because you—"_

My cock is painfully hard almost to the point of throbbing as I lay my hands on him. He jerks slightly as I soap him up. I savor the way the muscles of his back ripple under my hands, the way his skin is soft yet still rough, and when I run my fingernails down his spine I feel the shudder that goes through him.

_Maybe he's just as affected as you._

I continue running my hands over his back in slow circles, studying his body for reaction, and I love the way he arches his back when I reach the edge of his towel. I know that reaction… I know what the soft whimper means and I am just going to have to play this out. I'm pants at seduction—I say the wrong thing, I come on too strong, and yet maybe… maybe I can relate how I feel through touch instead of words.

_Yes because just coming out and telling Harry you have feelings for him would be so hard…_ another voice in my head pipes up. _You're hard and you need to do something about it now or you're going to come in your trousers._

I move to untie the edge of his towel and his head shoots up off the bed.

"What…What are you doing?"

I feel my face heat and my hand freezes on the fabric.

"Err..I have to wash all of you."

"Everywhere?" Harry squeaks and I feel my face flush even hotter.

"Yes."

"I'm going to die," Harry mutters. "I'm going to die."

"You aren't going to die," I growl. "Is it that awful to have me touching you?"

"It's not that—"

"Then what is it, Harry?" I grumble. "I'm a professional—I do this for a living."

"You give sponge baths?"

"No, I take care of people and I'm trying to take care of you."

"You don't have to," Harry whispers. "You've always taken care of me."

"Damn it, Harry," I say and pull off the towel. "Shut up."

I'm so angry that at first I don't notice the fact that Harry's arse is laid bare before me. I don't even acknowledge the fact that I'm staring it right in the face so to speak. I simply soap up my hands again and begin washing.

Then it hits me—I'm washing Harry's arse. His cheeks are under my hand, their clenching and flexing, and I suddenly need to adjust myself in the worse way. I risk a look up and his head is buried in his pillow and when my fingers brush his cleft he raises his hips to push his arse into my hands.

_Blimey_

I'm afraid if I say anything it will break the spell—or maybe Harry will jump away and realize that I have feelings for him. _Feelings… feelings of lust… feelings of love—hold on I'm in love with Harry? Since when?_

I'm silent for several moments, my hands still on his arse, and I let the realization wash over me. I love Harry… since when… well since always. How could I not? He's Harry, the other part of me.

"Ron?"

My fingers flex and I feel Harry twitch under my hand.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What, that is to say, err…what are you doing?"

"I had one of those epitimies," I reach for the washcloth and slowly begin removing the soap from Harry's skin. He arches his back again when I brush his cleft and my hands shake. "You know, those things Hermione's always talking about."

"Ron…"

"And you see it's like this," I mutter. "You have a brilliant arse and I really like touching it." I toss the wash cloth into the basin as Harry begins to turn over. "I'll just be going now."

I move towards the door and Harry's seeker reflexes must have kicked in because he beat me there. I reach out my hand to turn the door handle and instead I come into contact with Harry's chest. His hard, muscular, firm chest and my cock actually twitches.

"You can't just—"

"I've got rounds, Harry," I interrupt quickly. "Now, I know your bored, but I've really got to get to my other—"

"No!" Harry says firmly. "You like feeling my arse?"

"I…I…I…" I stammer and stare at the door. "I…"

"Ron, do you like my arse?"

"Maybe…"

"Honestly," Harry takes a step towards me. "Would you look at me?"

I've never been able to refuse Harry anything. Well there was the one time I refused to share my the last drink of firewhisky and the last chocolate frog but anything else I was right there for him.

So I look at him and my breath catches in my throat, my palms sweat, and my heart races.

He's standing there, his hand on his hip, his cock jutting out from a nest of black hair, and he's hard. His skin is flushed and when I let my eyes trail down I feel my mouth water. His thighs are muscular but not too muscular and even his bloody knees are driving me wild.

"You're hard—" I offer lamely.

"I've been hard for the last twenty minutes," Harry says loudly. "You were playing with my arse and it was brilliant and then you quit. Then you confess that you like feeling my arse and attempt to run away. You're completely mental, Ron. Now I know how Hermione felt!"

"But…But…"

"That's it Ron stammer at me some more! You are frustrating as hell—why don't you just make some type of move? You can't just say you like feeling my arse and run away like that! Then you won't even answer the question!"

"You're still sick."

Harry waves his hand at his cock and shouts, "Does this look sick to you? I feel fine except I'm so hard I'm in pain and you won't make a move. Took you seven years to make a move on Hermione…"

"Are you saying I'm chicken?"

"If the beak fits!"

"Bugger that," I growl and take two steps towards him. I shove him hard into the door and step into his body. "I'm not chicken," I mutter before my lips crash down on his.

Harry's mouth opens under mine, his hands flail against my shoulders, and I reach up to grab his arms. I use one hand to pin his wrists over his head and the other to pull the towel from his body. I toss it across the room and press further into him as my tongue explores his mouth.

Harry writhes against me and I grind my cock against his. The friction is so intense that I see stars behind my eyes. I slide my hand between us and brush my thumb over his nipple as I deepen the kiss. I explore the ridges of his teeth and when he sucks the length of my tongue, fire shoots through my entire body and my knees sag slightly.

I lift my head to draw a sharp breath and he growls, "You're over-dressed and I want you to fuck me."

My head swims and I shake it slowly to clear it, "Fuck, Harry… I've never… I mean, I have with a girl but not a bloke."

"Do you want to fuck me, Ron?"

Harry swivels his hips, pressing our cocks together, and I nod feverishly.

"Will you do what I say?"

My head falls back and I release a small moan of pleasure at the image of Harry directing me, telling me what to do, and I buck against him.

"Yes."

"Good," Harry presses a kiss to my neck, his teeth grazing my skin, and I know he's going to leave a mark. "Release my wrists and undress."

I release him and hastily tug off my white coat, kick off my shoes, and I almost trip over my feet in my haste to take off my trousers. My shirt is flung across the room and I can feel Harry's eyes roaming over my body.

"Like what you see?" I quip as my face heats.

"I do," Harry grins and I notice an almost predatory light in his eyes. I've seen that look directed at the snitch but never at me and I can't help but shiver. "Leave your boxers on and sit down on the bed."

I move to sit down on the bed and I waggle my eyebrows when Harry moves closer to me. I see a bit of precum gathered on the head of his shaft and before I can stop myself I reach to run my thumb across it. I gather the moisture and slowly lift my thumb to my lips, darting my tongue out to taste Harry and he roughly shoves my thighs apart. I whimper when he palms me through my boxers and when he slowly frees my cock through the slit in the front, I fall back on my elbows and stare down at him.

"Harry…"

My eyes roll back in my head as he slowly strokes me from base to tip, he cups my balls through the fabric of my pants, and I lift my hips up to demand more of his attention.

"Relax," he murmurs before taking the head of my shaft into his mouth.

"Fuck…"

I watch his lips at they purse around my cock, his tongue is swirling along the underside of my shaft, and his eyes are closed. I reach down and thread a hand through his hair and nearly die when he looks up at me with his lips wrapped around my shaft. He winks before he begins sliding his mouth up and down my erection. I can see the wetness from his mouth glistening on my cock, I can feel his lips tugging and pulling at my skin, and it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"Blimey… going to kill me, Harry."

He slides his mouth back up my length and releases me with a wet pop. He frowns and I shake my head to clear it.

"Are you close, Ron?"

"Yeah… need to come…" I slide my hand over my stomach and try to reach down to stroke my cock. "I want…"

"To touch me…" Harry grins taking my hand and places it on his cock. "You know how to handle a wand don't you?"

"Does that line," I pant as Harry dips his head to my chest and tugs my nipple with his teeth. "Work on anyone?"

"Works on you."

"It was your," I grin as I stroke him. "Your arse."

"I knew you liked my arse," Harry gasps as I run my thumb over his slit. "You want to… you must be an expert wanker because…" I twist my fist slightly around his cock and he makes a mewling noise. "God that's good."

"You like that, yeah?"

He nods his head and bend to claim his lips again. Our tongues meet before our lips touch and it's bloody brilliant. Our tongues dance together and I can feel rather than hear his moans as I work his shaft faster. My thumb brushes over the head of his cock on every upstroke and I slide my free hand from his hip to his arse and slowly run my fingertip around his hole.

Harry pulls back slightly, "I want you to take me."

I nod and rub against him, "Are you sure?"

"For years," Harry moaned as I take both our cocks in my hand and stroke them together. "And years…"

"You could've said something."

"Should've thought of that," Harry whimpers. "I need… Now Ron."

"How do we?"

Harry whirls out of my arms and braces his hands flat on the bed. He looks at me over his shoulder, "You have to prep me."

"How did you—wait Hermione gave you a book didn't she?" I mutter. "Was it _The Art of Buggering_?"

"Yeah and I didn't mind page 394 in that book," he quips. "We need lube."

I move away and scramble through the pockets in my coat, I give a shout when I find it, and I quickly move back to Harry's side.

"Do you have any idea how fucking brilliant this is," I work open the cap and coat two fingers. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"Yessssss…"

Harry's words trail off as I work two fingers inside him and it isn't long before he's pushing back to meet each thrust. His legs are shaking and when I crook my fingers slightly he fists the bedsheets.

"More… now… Ron…"

"Demanding aren't you?"

"I swear, Ron if you don't fuck me now I'm going to hex you."

I nip his shoulder and then lave it with my tongue, "It's just…I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't… Please… I need…"

"I know what you need, I always know what you need," I growl and take my shaft in my hand. "I'm the only one who gives you what you need."

I guide my cock to his hole and slowly press inside. He whimpers and I stop moving, afraid I've hurt him, and he surprises me when he thrusts his hips back and drives himself onto my cock.

"Fuck!"

He's so tight around me, my vision blurs. He whimpers and clenches around me and I run my hand down his back in an effort to soothe him.

"Move, Ron," he pants. "For the love of Quidditch move."

Like I said before I'm not one to deny Harry anything and I begin to move. I can already feel the heat swelling in my belly, lust has clouded my vision, and I grunt as I pull out and drive back inside him. My hand snakes around to stroke his cock and I use my other hand to squeeze his cheek.

"More… harder."

I thrust my hips forward, surging into him, and the bed begins to shake with the force of my movements. Over and over I drive inside him, our moans and grunts echo against the stone walls, and I see a fine layer of sweat forming on his back. I feel his cock swelling in my hand and he begins pushing back to meet my every stroke.

"Close… make me come, Ron!"

I give a twist to his shaft and pull completely out before snapping my hips and burying myself deep inside him again. I bite his shoulder hard and he gives a hoarse shout before clenching around me and milking my cock. His hips jerk and I continue to stroke him as he spills onto my hand.

"Bloody hell," I mutter as my lips trail over his shoulder. "Gonna come too…"

I swivel my hips and he tightens further around me and I slowly begin stroking in and out of him again. I thrust one final time, hard, and when I hear Harry tell me to come, I do. My entire body shakes with the force of my orgasm. I see stars behind my eyes, I feel the earth shift, and with a final whimper I collapse on top of him as my knees give out.

We lay there panting and trying to catch our breath until I roll off of him.

"So, that was new," I turn on my side and grin at him. "Very new—enjoyable even."

"Brilliant," he raises his head. "Can I go home now?"

"Tomorrow, Harry," I roll my eyes. "I'll entertain you until then."

"Thank you Won-Won," he winks and reaches his hand out to run his fingers through my hair. "And when we get home can we use the practice lessons in my book?"

"Course," I wink. "Especially page 394."

"I love your epiphanies!" Harry grins.


End file.
